The aftermath of a wisdom teeth surgery
by Starsgoblue91
Summary: So, basically, the title says it all - Alec's got a wisdom teeth surgery and is still high on drugs and he learns that he has a sister and a hot, model, boyfriend! A short little story that hopefully makes you laugh a little, or at least puts a smile on your lovely face :)


**Hi guys" Sorry I haven't been on here for a while! I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and New Years! 3 (And I'm sorry that I haven't finished "Can't breath easy", I honestly can't tell you when I'm going to do it.. Don't hate me! Hope you'll like this little one ;) **

* * *

><p>"How are you feeling?" Jace asked Alec and sat down on a chair in front of him<p>

"Hi" Alec mumbled and slowly moved one of his hands up to his cheek before Jace stopped him by gently grabbing his wrist

"Don't touch it"

"Why 'ot?" Alec wondered. He pouted as he looked up to the ceiling and then back at Jace again "Hi!"

Jace chuckled "Hello"

"You're hot" Alec told him before he heard someone laugh next to him "Who is she?"

"Me?" Isabelle asked in surprise and pointed at herself. "She's your sister" Jace answered for her

"Wha'? No" Alec replied, his head moving from looking at Jace and back at the girl "Who is she?"

"I'm your sister smart ass" Isabelle said "I'm smart?" Alec wondered and Isabelle snorted "Oh Angel... "

"Where am I? Am I home?"

Jace moved in his chair and leaned forward "Not yet, the doctor said you have to wake up first before we can go home"

"Am I dead? Oh god" Alec whined and started to look around the room "Is this heaven?"

"I sure as hell hope not" Isabelle mumbled and crossed her arms "We should have brought a camera or something, to show Magnus and the other's"

"Who's Magnus?"

"Your boyfriend," Jace said "He'll come and pick us up"

"I have a boyfriend?!" Alec smiled "Wow… Is he hot?"

"Yes" Isabelle said as she walked up to one of the windows "And he has a good taste in fashion"

"Is he a model?" Alec giggled "I'm with a model" he told Jace who only nodded and smiled "Uhm, sure thing brother"

"You're my brother? Who is she?" Alec asked once again, looking at Isabelle

"I'm your sister Alec"

"Since when?"

"Since birth" Jace teased, making Isabelle giggle "Hey, I said don't touch that"

Alec stopped in his movement and placed his hands on his knees "That's a long time. I'm sorry to tell you - " he mumbled and leaned closer to Jace, his forehead almost touching the other's "but we're dead"

Before Jace had the chance to reply, the door opened and a nurse came in.

"Have you come to take me away?" Alec asked worriedly

"No sweetheart, I'm just going to inform your brother and sister about some stuff and then you can all go home in about 5 minutes I'd say" the woman replied, obviously used to this kind of...situation.

"Did you know, she's my sister? Since birth!" Alec half-yelled as a reply, before Jace placed a hand on his knee, silently asking him to relax

"Alright Alec"

"Alright Alec" Alec copied and leaned back in the armchair "This is comfy, I don't think I want to go. I don't even know where I'm going"

"Let us take care of that, alright?" Isabelle said while she switched place with Jace who said he was going to go and talk with the nurse outside. "What's your name?" Alec asked

"Isabelle. But you usually call me Izzy or just Iz"

"Iz. I'm Alec" Alec smiled and reached out to grab her hand "Nice to meet you"

"I know" she smiled back "Hey Alec, you want to be in a movie?"

"No thanks"

Isabelle let go of his hand to reach for her phone in her pocket "Come on, it'll be fun. We'll send it to Magnus so he knows that you're alright"

"But I'm dead Izzy!" Alec stated and closed his eyes. A few seconds later he opened his eyes as if he'd just realised something "Heey!"

"Smile to the camera Alec," Isabelle grinned "How are you feeling? Did it hurt?"

"I don't know," Alec mumbled, his head moving to the sides "I'm in heaven"

* * *

><p>"Even though I had a good laugh, that doesn't mean that I approve of what you just sent me young lady" Magnus said as he rolled up the parking lot "Lucky for you, I was already on my way or I would have turned around and left you with him" he mumbled<p>

"Very funny mister, now come and get your five-year old boyfriend." Isabelle replied before she hung up and turned around to look at her brothers "He's here."

"The model?" Alec smiled, still leaning a little against Jace who had his arm around his waist to support him "The one and only" he told Alec while rolling his eyes. This was going to be a long trip.

"You ready go go? We're just going to get you into this wheelchair so you don't hurt yourself, alright?" the same nurse that had spoken to Jace said

"I'm paralyzed?" Alec asked Jace as his eyes began to water "No Alec, you're just a little shaken up still, alright?"

"It's a chair with wheels Jace, that's for the non-walkers" Alec whined before he felt himself being pushed down in the wheelchair

"See, not so bad right?" Isabelle said and ruffled his hair "Let's go," Jace said "Say goodbye Alec"

"Goodbyyye, thank yoou!"

"Can't we just walk home, please?" Isabelle said as the elevator doors closed "Leave this five-year old with Magnus?"

"He's my boyfriend" Alec smiled and pointed at one of the buttons

"Don't touch that, mate. And no Iz, I'm not going to walk home for 40 minutes" Jace said

"Can we at least film him some more and - Alec what's wrong?" Isabelle asked as she noticed Alec sobbing "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I look - I look hideous" Alec cried, looking at himself in one of the mirrors on the wall.

"No, you're alright Alec, it's alright" Jace tried to calm him down and stroked his hair

"My boyfriend's a model and I look like shit"

"He's not a model" Isabelle mumbled as the doors opened

"B-But you said he was" Alec sobbed and looked up at her as they rolled out of the elevator "Why did you lie? Who are you people?"

"Knock it of Alec," Isabelle said in a gentle but warning tone "Magnus always thinks you're beautiful"

"Speaking of which," Jace said and leaned down a little for Alec to hear him over the blowing wind outside "There he is"

Alec tried to look at where he was pointing but he still felt a little dizzy and it felt like the light of the sun was blinding him

"I - I don't see him" he mumbled

"He's the one leaning against that red car over there," Isabelle said "Look, he's waving at us"

"He _is_ hot" Alec stated as he looked at the dark haired man walking up to them

"Hello darling" Magnus smiled and leaned down to kiss Alec on the cheek "You alright?"

"You're hot" Alec said, this time for Magnus to hear "You look like a model"

"Wow, we should send you here more often, sweetheart" Magnus chuckled but stroked his hair "Thank you"

The same seconds as they headed towards the car, Alec started crying again

"Oh no, darling what's wrong?" Magnus asked and kneeled down next to the wheelchair and gently grabbed Alec's right hand to kiss his knuckles "What's wrong beautiful?"

"He thinks you're hot and that he looks ridiculous" Jace said with a sad smile as he watched Magnus being gentle with his brother "Hideous" Isabelle pointed out, trying to open the car door.

Alec mumbled something between his hiccups that none of them could hear "What did you say?" Magnus asked, looking from Alec to Jace as if to see if the other had heard. Jace shook his head.

"I just - I just remembered," Alec began and both Jace and Magnus leaned a little closer to make sure that they'd hear him "I forgot my jacked in heaven"

* * *

><p>"<em>Please<em>, make it stop!" Isabelle said, still covering her ears as Alec half-yelled to another song "Like a virgin, _hey!_ Touched for the very first tiiiime"

"I thought you said that this was funny" Jace laughed, pressing play on the camera on his phone while looking at his sister "I'm totally going to show him this tomorrow"

"Hey, be kind" Magnus mumbled from the driving seat while looking back at Jace and Alec through the rearview mirror

"That's my drugged boyfriend you're talking about"

"I did drugs?! Alec yelled "Oh noooooo"

"It's alright darling, you did good. But you're not going to do it again right?" Magnus chuckled and received the smile that Jace sent him through the mirror

_"__Never! Like a virgin, yeah, nah nah"_

And so it went on and on for about another ten minutes before Jace remembered what the nurse had said about how often they were going to have to change the cotton and what to eat.

"She told me he could get like, a milkshake or something, something cold you know" He said to Magnus who nodded

"Alright. Alec, love what kind of milkshake do you want?"

"I don't like milkshakes" Alec sighed and shook his head "No, I don't"

"Well what do you want then?" Isabelle said as she turned around in her seat "Remember, it has to be something cold."

"Ice- cream! I want ice-cream" Alec smiled and tried to jump around in the seat

"Alec, calm down" Jace begged and placed his hand on Alec's shoulder "Did you get that Magnus?"

"Yeah, I think we've got some at home actually" Magnus replied

"Thank the Angel, I don't know if I would have survived going to the store with this one" Isabelle said in relief and nodded towards her brother "Or stayed in the car with him for that matter"

"Aw, you guys -" Alec began and started to wave a little with his hands "I love you guys, first we went to heaven and I got myself a sister and then a _really _hot boyfriend and now you want to give me ice-cream? You are the _bestiestes_!"


End file.
